Due to imperfect manufacturing processes and other factors, flash memory such as not and (NAND) flash memory may be fabricated with defects that may lead to increased bit error rate (BER) during operation. The increased BER may cause a controller of a flash memory storage device to mark affected blocks as bad blocks, which in turn reduces the endurance and performance of flash memory storage devices. Thus, there is a need for a more efficient method of error correction for flash memory storage devices.
The description provided in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely because it is mentioned in or associated with the background section. The background section may include information that describes one or more aspects of the subject technology.